


Noise

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 21: Noise





	

It was almost three am when Mark turned on his side to read the numbers displayed on the alarm clock, turning over to groan into his pillow. He couldn't sleep. Ever since Jack left to go visit Felix Mark had had a terrible time getting to sleep and staying asleep, so used to sleeping with Jack beside him that he couldn’t seem to sleep without him.

Mark flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling of his pitch-black room, frustrated and tired beyond belief.

He shut his eyes, willing his mind to go blank as he grabbed a pillow and cuddled close to it, finally starting to doze off when he heard something, eyes flying back open immediately.

That was the front door.

He listened closely as footsteps moved up the stairs, the bedroom door opening almost silently and shutting quietly again with a soft click.

He listened as someone shuffled to Jack’s side of the room, shoes being set down on the floor and fabric shifting, the bed sinking on Jack’s side as someone climbed in and settled down beside Mark in the dark.

"Hey."

Mark saw Jack turned toward him, turning on his side to face him.

"Hey love. I didn't wake yeh, did I?"

"Nah, couldn't sleep," Mark hummed, yawning hugely as Jack threw an arm around his waist.

"Come on, Mark. Get some sleep," Jack murmured, burrowing closer as his hold on Mark tightened. Mark's eyelids were already drooping closed, sleep enveloping him and pulling him under quickly.

"Night, Jack," he managed to get out, falling asleep quickly with Jack curled up beside him.


End file.
